Black tears of Heaven
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Jaden is eager angel in training, who wants nothing more than to become a real angel. But will his mind change when he meet the mysterious and for some reason, to him amazingly interesting new transfer student, Syrus?
1. A new student

Black tears of Heaven

* * *

Okay, here's the fic I've been writing for a while. I hope you like it.

About genre: This has romance, and a bunch of drama(though most of it don't come until later). Some action and maybe even horror as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! English is not my first language!

Any other notes: Just as a warning, if you don't like shonen-ai, or Juushou, also called Anikishipping, just go away, okay? This will also later have a bit of incest, so if you're not onto that kind of thing either, just leave.

And, some of the characters may be extremely or a bit out of character, some by purpose, some because of my lousy writing abilities.

For all the Syrus fangirls to know: this fic may not be for you. Syrus is going to do something quite evil later(he's not really evil, just…I can't say that I won't spoil the fic!). So, if you don't like that, in that case too, go away. Don't send me any angry reviews because of that, because I've warned you. I don't want any angry reviews from angry fangirls. I am a Syrus fangirl myself, but I had to make him just a bit evil in one point, for drama. That part however will come later, so if you want to read it this fic till then, I won't be stopping you. But I repeat: **I've warned you!**

I might use some songs by Nightwish, Within Temptation, or Evanescnese in chapters later on.

* * *

_Somewhere, high above the World of Humans, there is Heaven. The World of Angels. For some ones, the thought of Heaven may seem small, that it's not really big. Maybe a castle or something above the clouds. But that's not true. Our home is as big as Earth, but all of us speak the same language._

_There is five kind of us, the angels. The high angels, the real angels, the angels in training, and…The fallen angels._

_Those poor ones, the ones of my kind._

_I was not always like this, though. Once, I was only an eager angel in training. _

_What made me fall then? Probably back then, no one could've never guessed that I would have become a fallen angel. Only a couple of years ago, if someone would have said that to one of my friends, or someone who plain knew me, they would've laughed at the one who would've told so. I would have too, I guess._

_For you to know the answer, we need to go back two years. The day I met my **aibou**, my one and only love…Syrus._

_My name is Jaden Yuki, and this, is my story._

* * *

'Ah, such a nice day. Sad I have to waste it at school' thought 15-year-old Jaden Yuki, walking the corridors of the school for angels. He was an angel in training, a very good and talented one as that. He was on his third year in angel school. Ever since very small, he had always dreamed of becoming a real angel. It would be great, to have wards and watch over them. And even sometimes go to the Earth to stop the death, or take the souls of the dead wards. Jaden was surprisingly interested in humans and their life. Usually not an angel would bother to even think about such things. He was also very empathic, even towards people he did not know, or even those who were the most hated…the fallen angels.

Angel of every level could become a fallen angel, if they had their souls blackened somehow. Or if they did great sins. The biggest one of the sins that could be done, was killing. Whether it was another angel or mortal, it didn't matter. Angels were strong, yet fragile creatures. If they did even one great crime, they would soon desire for more. Just one touch of blood in your hands, and you'd wish they'd bathe in it always and forevermore. However, the most common reason for an angel to fall, was their _Aibous._ Aibou was the referring for you mate, if you were an angel. It meant forevermore love and care. The bond between two aibous was stronger than any other bond that exists. However, as strong bond as this was deadly dangerous too. If anything was to happen to someone's aibou, specially from the doing of another angel, or a mortal, could hurt the someone's soul deeper than anything else. At this point, nothing could stop them from spreading over the strength that was inside every angel. The dark power. If that power was to set free, it could destroy many innocent lives. After this, the someone surely become a fallen angel. Or maybe even a demon. They'd be forced to live in hell, not having place anymore in heaven. The bond of aibous had often been considered to stop by the highest angels of all, but there always were more and more angels that wanted to mate for forever. That way, it was never cancelled.

Jaden himself had not come across anyone that he could consider an aibou. For now, it didn't really matter. At the moment, the most important thing in his life was to follow his life-long dream to become a real angel. And his friends.

He reached the classroom and went over to his friends, Alexis and Bastion.

Jaden had met both of them when he first came to this school for angels. They were all quite different from another, but that way, they fulfilled each other. Though many still said that they were the most unique friends ever seen.

Jaden was the happy and cheerful of their little group. He was the one that got his friends to loosen up a little once in a while, and remember that you should have fun as well.

Alexis was the quiet one of the group, though it might not seem it. Alexis had sadness in her past, and that made her sadder than what met the eye. She was however very intelligent and kind, but could not always place what was the best for the ones she cared about. In other words, she worried too much at times.

Bastion was the intelligent one of the group. He studied a lot and was at times too smart for his own good. He was usually the one Jaden needed to get loosen up a little with school work. However he could be a really enjoyable company, when you got in his better side.

Yeah, they were all different and special in their own ways. One might really wonder how people so different could have become such a great friends. But even though their differences were there, the similarities were as well. They were all loyal and caring towards the people they cared about, and they all had a lot of potential of making their dreams come true.

"Good morning guys" Jaden greeted his friends with smile

"Morning" they answered. Jaden sat down on his own seat next to the window.

"Surprising to see you in time for once, Jaden" Alexis said

"Ha ha, very funny." Jaden said sarcastically "Everyone seem somewhat more energetic today than usual. What's up?"

Bastion answered to that: "There's going to be a new student as a transfer into our class. I heard of it when I walked past the Headmaster's office"

"Wow, really? That's cool. I wonder who it is. You didn't seem him or her when you passed?"

"No, I heard the name though. Syrus Truesdale. He's been a tutor for many younger students in his previous school, and he's very talented, so I've heard"

"Hmm, Syrus huh? Sounds like a guy to me…" Alexis wondered out loud "What do you think, Jaden? Jaden?"

Alexis then noticed that her friend was gazing into somewhere else, and turned her attention on that direction as well. He saw their teacher, Dr. Banner at the other side of the classroom, with a boy that she had not seen before. She guessed this was the new transfer.

When Jaden had heard the new transfer's name, it had affected him in some new way that he had not felt ever before. Something warm in his chest, and his heart had skipped a beat. The name had sounded familiar, even though he knew no one by the same name. But now that he was staring at the new student, his heart was beating faster, and his face felt warm. The boy was short and somewhat thin, with hair of the color of sky itself and wide eyes deeper and more beautifully gray than any silver ever could be. He had the skin pale like snow and shiny, perfectly kissable lips. He also had small round classes on the bridge of his nose that made his eyes look even bigger. He was in all ways prefect in Jaden's eyes.

Dr. Banner then spoke up: "This is the new transfer student Syrus Truesdale. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Syrus?" Jaden was now eager to hear the shorter boy's voice.

"Very well." The boy said, and turned his attention to the class "I'm Syrus. I used to live on top of the United States, and I've already had a few wards, despite my young age. I've also tutored quite many younger than myself. My hobbies are writing songs and poems and I also like to draw. I hope we can all be friends" After he had finished, he bowed to the class, and Jaden found himself disappointed when he stopped talking. He was already in love with that small, quiet voice that had came out of the bluenette's mouth. A little girlish, but still wonderful, and to him, it had sounded like sirens had sung above him.

"You may take a seat now…next to Jaden. Jaden, please rise your hand"

Jaden rose his right hand slowly, with his arm shaking slightly. There was strange nervousness in his stomach, and his face felt even warmer than before. Syrus was going to sit beside him? Even thinking of that made his heart flutter with excitement for some reason.

Syrus then walked over to sit next to Jaden with a few graceful steps, his slender body waving slightly with each step. His steps were a bit unsure, but he was keeping a straight face. Before he sat down on his seat, his silver eyes met Jaden's chocolate brown ones. For what seemed like hours instead of a few seconds, Jaden felt himself to get lost into those beautiful orbs. But there was something in them. Something not seen very often is angel's eyes. Pain, regret, utter sadness. But before he had time to look deeper, Syrus sat down and their gazes parted.

'Hmm…maybe getting mated isn't really impossible for me either', Jaden though himself as the lesson began.


	2. New roommates and getting familiar

As the day passed away, Jaden had found himself looking more and more often to Syrus. The new transfer had completely caught his attention. Syrus made Jaden feel something completely new, and he was keen of finding out more about this mysterious feeling.

However, the only way he could have done that was to get know Syrus, but every time he had tried to speak with the bluenette, the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. Around Syrus, he felt…shy. Something he did not feel very often. Besides, it seemed that the younger boy was pretty distant and quiet towards everyone. So far, he had not had much contact with anyone of their class, unless it was completely necessary. Like when asking about the school grounds.

But Jaden wasn't going to give up. He would try, until he had gotten the conversation with Syrus. The words 'give up' didn't belong into his dictionary.

All this Jaden though while walking back into his room. The sun had almost gone away, since he had had to stay longer in class in detention. One of his teachers had noticed that he had not been paying attention in class, so he had gotten a punishment.

He soon enough reached his room. He unlocked the door slowly and opened the door…only to find half-naked Syrus behind it.

Jaden had to put a hand on his mouth that he would not scream, not from fear or something really, just a really big amazement.

"Oh, hello. You're Jaden Yuki, aren't you? My new roommate?" Syrus asked in his soft voice.

Jaden got his voice back, hearing the bluenette speak, and answered: "Roommate? I did not know I was going to get a roommate"

"They didn't inform you about this? I must say that's pretty careless for them. But anyway, I was told that we are going to share a room from now on. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, not at all. In fact it'd be pretty nice to have some company in this room for once. I used to have a roommate in my first year, but he moved out year after" Jaden answered

"Oh really? Are you that bad of a roommate?" Syrus asked in joking manner, chuckling softly. Jaden found himself loving his soft, quiet laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. But as for an answer, no. He was already on his last year here, and he passed the school with good grades. He's a real angel now." Jaden said with a little dreamy voice.

"Is that your dream too?" Syrus asked, smiling softly

"Hell, yeah! It's been since I was a kid! My goal is to become a high angel someday too! Then, I'll do all that I can to make relationship between heaven and hell better!"

"You approve hell, too?" Syrus asked, sounding surprised, but in a happy manner.

"Yep. I think it's wrong that fallen angels and demons are misunderstood the way they are. I really don't believe they are that bad"

Syrus smiled at him, and went to sit down on his bed. Then, he looked up, as if realizing something.

"We haven't introduced ourselves formally, have we? I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale" He said in a friendly voice, reaching his hand out. Jaden took it, and shook it.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you, Sy. Welcome to this room"

"Thanks. Oh, I took a bath a while ago. Do you want to take one as well? I left the water"

(A/N: In Japan, the whole family uses the same bath water. They wash themselves before going into the water, so it doesn't get dirty)

"I would like that. I'll see you then"

Jaden took a long and relaxing bath. After he came out, he found Syrus in his pajamas, reading a comic book on his bed. Jaden had also changed into his pajamas. Syrus Gazed up from his reading and said: "Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yes, very"

After that, they talked for many hours, way longer than midnight. Jaden found out that Syrus had many same interests as him, though he was just a bit more quiet than he himself was. They came along very well, and by the time they were too sleepy to talk anymore, and decided to go to sleep, they had became friends.

"Goodnight, Jaden" said Syrus

"G'night, Sy"


	3. Chapter 3

Review answers:

**Celestialfae: **Thank you very much! I'm continuing now. Syrus actually has many dark secrets…but you won't find them out just yet!

**ac-the-brain-supreme: **Yay! You came here! THANK YOU! I'm glad it sounds good for you! I really hope it won't turn out the same way as the fic you're planning. I'd hate myself if it would! I don't want to steal anyone's ideas from their minds! But in the case it's the fic called _The Pure Angel _that's summary I read from your profile, I don't think they'll turn out very similar. There isn't angel-demon war in this. The demons won't even appear that much(though they **do **exist). There's more of fallen angels than of demons. And they're not in war, they just…let's just say they don't get along very well. Fallen angels don't like angels, 'cuz it was them that banished them from heaven. And angels merely think that fallen angels are bad people, and don't deserve rights…pretty much like how it was in the Germany of 1930s, with German hating the Jewish. Sorry…but that's what we're studying in History at the moment, so it's pretty much in my mind all the time. And sorry for the long answer too!

**ReaperRain:** I updated now! I'm glad you like it! Here's the new chappie!

* * *

The next morning, when Jaden woke up, when the sun hit his face, he remembered that Syrus had became his new roommate. He smiled at the thought. Then he saw the younger boy still asleep, breathing softly. Syrus looked so amazing while sleeping. Like an angel. Well, he was an angel in training, but you know what I mean. Syrus's face looked so peaceful and calm. Syrus smiled in his sleep. 

'I wonder what kind of dreams he's seeing? I hope something about me…' He smiled again at that thought, but then caught himself and realized what he had actually thought 'What the heck was that?! I don't even know him that well!'

Though that was true, he did feel like he had known Syrus for much longer than they actually had. Around Syrus, now that they knew each other better, Jaden felt utterly calm. Peaceful and relaxed. He felt like he could tell his new friend everything there was.

He then checked out the clock 'Hmm, 7.30, huh? Half an hour before the class starts…'. He then looked again at Syrus's peaceful pale face. 'I will let him sleep for a little while more. Just, a little while…'

* * *

Later

"You're such an idiot, Jaden! If you were awake, why didn't you wake me up!"

"I told you I was sorry" Jaden complained. It was embarrassing enough for him to think that he had lost the drag of time while looking at the sleeping Syrus, and now his new roommate had to remind him of it all the time. They then rushed into the classroom.

"It's nice to see you would like to join us, Mr. Yuki and Truesdale" their teacher in this class, Dr. Clowler said, sarcastically. Jaden and Syrus awkwardly walked to their seats. The class was discussing about the ways why angels could become fallen angels, and the ways to avoid it. It was a double-lesson, so Jaden and Syrus had not missed that much. They just merely opened their notebooks and took the notes they had missed from the board.

The double-lesson was in the middle. Jaden was starting to get a little bored. This was his favorite subject, but his lest-favorite teacher. Ever since he had first enrolled this school, Dr. Crowler had hated him. He did not quite know why. He himself really did not hate Crowler, but he had a way to tell things so boringly. He felt always bored in his class. He took up this class only because it was important towards his dream of making relationship between heaven and hell better.

"…And that's how many of the angels have become fallen angels. Could anyone tell me more about Aibou mating and its history?" Jaden caught from Crowelr's lecture. He knew the answer pretty well, he had studied it a lot, and he was about to rise his and, when he saw a small, pale arm in the air next to him. Syrus's arm. 'Well, I'll just let him tell it. One question, big deal' Jaden thought, letting his hand down.

"Yes, Mr. Truesdale?" Croweler asked. Syrus rose from his seat, and spoke with audible, but humble voice:

"The bond between Aibous it stronger than any other bond there is. It can be done between anyone, who have at least one magical creature being the other. So, even humans can be chosen someone's aibou. Aibou-bond was first created by the first angels, but at that time the world was so violent, that it caused many falls. About 5000 years Before the Christ, the Aibou-bond was first considered to be stopped, but it never happened. It has continued that way for many, many years, but in the end, in has never been cancelled, due the many angels' wants to mate for life"

"Excellent. It's good that someone here knows something about things" Crowler said

"Please, doctor, I'd like to say something more. After some time, the mating between family members became forbidden. I think that was a horrible thing to do. They had no right to do that. Love is love, no matter between who it is"

Jaden wondered what had made his new friend to say that. Crowler also looked surprised, and murmurs of class could easily be heard.

"That's…interesting aspect. You may sit" Crowler then said. Syrus did so.

* * *

The rest of class continued normally, despite that Jaden found himself looking at Syrus once in a while. 

Finally, it was the break time. Jaden took Syrus to his friends. They had agreed that Jaden would introduce them, the night before.

"Hi guys" Jaden greeted his friends. Syrus was facing the ground. Jaden guessed he was a bit shy.

"Hey Jay" Alexis greeted back. Bastion just smiled. "You're the new transfer student Syrus, aren't you? Do you guys know each other?" Alexis then asked

"Yep, Sy here is my new roomie" Jaden explained

"Oh. Nice to meet you then. I'm Alexis Rhodes"

"I'm Bastion Misawa" Bastion also introduced himself

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Syrus Truesdale" Syrus bowed politely. Then he gazed at Alexis "Say, are you the younger sibling of Atticus Rhodes?" he asked.

Jaden, Alexis and Bastion all blinked. Alexis indeed had a brother named Atticus. He had been their two years senior on their first year, but after graduating from school, he had left aboard, and mysteriously disappeared soon after. He was never found. It had been guessed that he had been killed by the people of hell. It had hurt Alexis deeply, and she hoped to find her brother someday, when she had finished school. No one talked about Atticus anymore, really. They did not want to hurt Alexis by it.

"Did you know my brother?" Alexis asked

"We've met. He mentioned you, so I just wanted to know. I'm sorry for your loss." Syrus said with empathic voice. Alexis smiled sadly

"It's okay now. I just would like to know what happened to him…"

Syrus gave her a reassuring smile.

Then the class started. This class was with Dr. Banner, like yesterday. He smiled at his class, as usual, and then said:

"Okay, now I've planned that for the next few weeks in my class, we'll be making projects. You may choose the subject yourself, as long as it had something to do with different angel cultures"(Banner taught cultures)"Now, I want you to form groups of four people, and discuss about your subject"

Jaden's eyes met Syrus's, and together they looked towards Alexis and Bastion, who smiled as an answer.


End file.
